Two Great Powers Collide! Kurosaki vs Uchiha!
by Scorpiondilemma
Summary: The match that everyone has been looking for! Kurosaki Ichigo vs Uchiha Sasuke! The battle of the century! Who will win? Read and find out! Also Review PLZ


**An idea I thought of a long time ago. Though making this story could have been better. I didn't feel having that much fun.

* * *

**

A Devastating Battle! Two Great Powers Collide! Kurosaki vs. Uchiha!

Let's just say that in some crazy universe that pairs a fight between Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach vs. Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto.

The battle will happen in a memorable place, the inside of Ichigo's mind. In normal perspective you would say that the competitors would be fighting on top of sideways building but in reality the competitors are fighting sideways on regular skyscrapers.

A mysterious black gateway opens up in the form of a door and a boy of 15 walks out of the entrance. The boy wore a white open shirt with blue pants tied with a large purple rope with a black cloak over the outfit. The one accessory that stuck out was the hilt of his sword which was a light grey with a blue streak down the middle. His hair spiked in a certain style and his eyes were pure onyx.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha here. Where's the dumb bastard I have to defeat?" Sasuke asked calmly.

The same black gateway opened into the form of a door and a similar aged boy came through the entrance. The boy wore a black kimono with a red beaded band around his shoulder to his waist. He wore socks with sandals and the most distinguishing characteristic is the large wrapped blade.

"I think you're mistaken. It's going to be Kurosaki Ichigo that kicks your emo ass!" Ichigo shouted proudly.

Sasuke reaches for his own blade. "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Ichigo grabs his sword and the bandages unwrap automatically revealing a large sword in the shape of a cleaver. "No questions asked."

The two figures disappear out of thin air and clash in an instant sending shockwaves out and shattering several windows on the skyscrapers.

"You're pretty fast, you using some type of jutsu?" Sasuke asked curiously while pushing more force into their blade lock.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm using shunpo!" Ichigo said releasing a blue energy blast out of his giant blade.

Sasuke had an expression of surprise on his face before quickly moving out of the way.

"That's some fast eyes you got there." Ichigo said.

Sasuke's eyes were blood red with three tomoe swirling in a circular pattern. "It's my sharingan. Like it? By the way what's with that attack earlier?"

Ichigo smirked. "It's my blade Zangetsu's special ability."

Sasuke swiftly disappeared and then reappeared behind Ichigo. "Fire Style Great Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke said blowing an enormous ball of fire at Ichigo.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said confusingly. He then quickly leaped away only to meet Sasuke's blade.

"One Thousand Birds Current," Sasuke said charging his blade with lightning and slashing Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo lands in mid- air and appeared to crouch on the air itself. He attempted to get up but his body effectively quit responding.

"What the hell is happening?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Sasuke still standing on the skyscraper looking at Ichigo intently.

"My One Thousand Birds Current effectively paralyzes my opponents but it doesn't lack the ability to actually kill you." Sasuke explained.

Ichigo attempts to move yet again but is stopped by the paralysis of Sasuke's technique. "Damn it!"

Suddenly the space around Ichigo sudden became distorted and it seemed like he was send to a dimension filled with the color black and blood red and the Sasuke's Sharingan eyes staring him down.

Ichigo's arm then began to bubble and melt away. "What the hell is happening to me?" Ichigo screamed.

In reality, Ichigo is completely unharmed, expect the fact he's sweating and hallucinating.

"_He's completely trapped in my genjutsu. _Time_ to put him out of his misery," _Sasuke thought.

"Damn it… My arm's melted off? I have to use Bankai!" Ichigo said while pointing his sword forward.

Sasuke swiftly appears in front of Ichigo charging his hand with lightning chakra. "Time to end this,"

Ichigo grips his sword tightly as his other arm begins to melt. "Bankai!"

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. "What is this powerful wind and what's up with this power?"

The powerful wind then turned into a hurricane, when it calmed Ichigo was wearing an ankle length black coat and holding a smaller black blade. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Hey you, what's with the sudden burst of energy?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my bankai. Now I'm more powerful than before." Ichigo said while swiftly disappearing.

Sasuke's eyes became angry to calm as Ichigo was bouncing off the air and the skyscraper extremely fast. Ichigo then appears behind Sasuke with his black blade and slashes only to be blocked by Sasuke's blade.

"Doesn't matter how fast you are. I can still see you." Sasuke said confidently activating his curse seal.

Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. "How can you stop my strike and what are those flame tattoos emerging from your body?"

Sasuke pushed Ichigo back by pure force sending him crashing to the skyscraper. "This is my curse seal. It gives me a considerable boost in power while I'm fighting."

"Damn it. I have to fight seriously from now on." Ichigo said before disappearing.

Sasuke still remains unmovable while Ichigo warps around so fast that there are after images of himself.

"Take this!" Ichigo shouted while attacking Sasuke from all sides with his afterimages.

Sasuke blocks all the Ichigos with difficulty eventually crouching down during the onslaught.

"I didn't want to use this but it seems as though I have to." Sasuke said while the curse seal begins to engulf his face and a random star appears at the bridge of his nose.

Ichigo stops his onslaught on Sasuke and swiftly backs away as he charges for another energy blast. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black energy blast bends and stretches as it makes its way toward Sasuke completely engulfing.

"Got him," Ichigo said proudly.

Suddenly the attack disperses and Sasuke appears but in a completely different form. His skin is a dark grey; his sclera is black, and the star on the bridge on his nose, and the most distinguishing feature, the two giant hand wings on his back.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo screams while releasing another blast.

The blast hits Sasuke but it appears as though the hand wings blocked his body from harm.

Sasuke unveils the wings and looks up at Ichigo. "I told you that this is my curse seal. It gives me a boost of power in combat. This is its level two forms."

Sasuke spreads the wings widely and quickly soar up at Ichigo. "Boo,"

Sasuke releases a long blade of lightning chakra that impales Sasuke and slams him through the skyscraper to the one behind it. The blade then splits inside of Ichigo and breaks out from his stomach, hip, and shoulder.

Ichigo coughs up a moderate amount of blood. "Damn it, it's now or never."

Ichigo then puts his hand on his face and black energy surging out of Ichigo and swirls around him in a circular motion.

Sasuke looks uninterested. "What's this? A new form,"

Suddenly a large black energy blast completely destroys the previous one revealing Ichigo with a mask with six streaks on his face.

"Damn, that's some power." Sasuke said before charging at Ichigo with his sword.

The two beings clash, shattering all the windows of the surrounding skyscrapers, with so much force it creates massive shockwaves.

"Get ready because I'm going all out." Ichigo said before releasing a huge black energy blast at Sasuke.

Out of the smoke, again Sasuke's hand wing protects him. "Go ahead I'm already ready."

Ichigo swiftly disappears and reappears above Sasuke attempting to strike him only for him to dodge. Sasuke charges his blade with his thousand birds current and follow Ichigo as he escapes high in the sky. Sasuke and Ichigo clash splitting the clouds around them. Sasuke pushes his force against Ichigo who exerts force that his mask is slowly cracking. Ichigo then forces Sasuke downward and releases another energy blast plummeting Sasuke to the ground.

"Finally… My mask almost broke for a minute…" Ichigo sighed.

Suddenly large fireballs shaped like dragon head fire up the ground at Ichigo. "Fire Style Great Dragon Fire Jutsu,"

"Son of a…" Ichigo said scarily while dodging the countless fireballs.

During the midst of the attack, Sasuke summons several snakes at Ichigo reeling him for another fireball. Ichigo quickly fires another energy blast at Sasuke's hand wing making him lose momentum.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed as he began falling down to his death.

Ichigo's mask continues cracking stretching towards the bridge of his nose. "Damn, my time is almost up. I have to end this battle in one hit or I'll be too exhausted."

Sasuke continued to spiral downwards staring at the area below. "Damn, my fireballs destroyed seven of those buildings?"

Sasuke looks up to see Ichigo flying at him with his sword charged with dark energy. Sasuke soon replaces the lost wing with several numbers of snakes, and instead spiraling downwards, spiraled upwards toward Ichigo.

"I'm in this form for too long… It seems as though this battle will come down to the strongest blow." Sasuke said quietly.

Sasuke then makes the hand signs: monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, serpent, dog, tiger, and monkey. Lightning surged out like all the other times before but this had a white concentrated look which soon turned into a jet black aura. "Flapping One Thousand Birds,"

Ichigo readies his blade and fires the energy blast in conjunction with his blade. "Getsuga Tenshou,"

As Ichigo's mask continues to break away and Sasuke's cursed seal begins to recede the two powers set a collision course for one another.

"Flapping One Thousand Birds!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The two demonic beings clashed with incredible force of chakra and dark energy completely obliterating the surrounding area.


End file.
